Prior art multi-dimensional chess games have been unsuccessful in devising a playing board which obviates the necessity of a three-tiered board arrangement. Although the instant invention is adaptable to the three-tiered configuration, a salient advantage over the prior art lies in the aggregation of three time frames upon one board and thus one plane, in which past, present and future relationships can be immediately and simultaneously perceived. Due to the complex nature of this archaic and historial game, and the necessity of a three-tiered structure in which the respective time zone pieces thereon may or may not be markedly distinguishable from one another, the problem is further exacerbated by the necessity to shift eye level to respective time frame plane, and thus conceptualize the superimposition of pieces which is necessary to interpret and respond appropriately to the idiosyncratic behavior of individual pieces. The present invention possesses an instant clarity to the players by means of a base configuration identifying origin of a particular piece and a projecting nib on the top of each piece which receives a time zone identifying marker to signal time frame location of a transient piece. This feature is unknown in the prior art and is believed to be a major advantage. A unique base configuration of the player pieces to accommodate propinquitious abutting on one square is also unknown in the prior art, and a definite and novel advantage can therefore be seen over prior art game sets.
There are a number of dimensional possibilities inherent in this versatile design, and an equal number of rules which may apply to time sequence relationships, as will be described.